


un petit nez dans le cosmos

by embraidery



Category: Cyrano de Bergerac - Edmond Rostand
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Friendship, Gen, Self-Esteem Issues, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embraidery/pseuds/embraidery
Summary: The helmet of Cyrano's space suit has a bubble in front 'specially for his nose.
Relationships: Cyrano de Bergerac & Roxane
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	un petit nez dans le cosmos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UrsulaKohl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrsulaKohl/gifts).



> I loved your idea of the Cadets in space! Hope this scratches that itch just a little bit :) Happy Yuletide!

Cyrano gifts Roxane his helmet when he retires from the Cadets. 

She’s always loved it. It's like the other Cadets’ helmets, except for the little bubble in front for Cyrano’s nose. As much as Cyrano moans about his nose, he chose that helmet over a larger, perfectly round one.

(Roxane has long suspected that Cyrano's  _ penchant  _ for mocking his own nose is a cover for his other, deeper insecurities. She suspects he enjoys the attention in a twisted sort of way.)

She fills the helmet with soil, plants her favourite fern in it, and keeps it on her bedside table.


End file.
